Más allá del sol
by SaYuRI-kun-SNS
Summary: Por que podrian estar juntos, aun si los separaban.


Capitulo: único

Autor: Sayuri-chan

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. TV tokio y la editorial que lo publica :3

Espero que lo disfruten!

•—›**¤.•´****MÁS ALLA DEL SOL****`•.¤ ‹—•**

Mirando con detenimiento aquel árbol y la fresca hierba, sonrieron, sin ánimos, sin ganas, con una tristeza palpable en ellas, pero sonrieron.

Los gemidos de la joven se hicieron escuchar y sus lagrimas humedecieron aun mas el pasto verde; sobre sus hombros, un varonil brazo la rodeo, consolándola, sintiendo el pesar que también le calaba hondo, muy hondo, en lo más profundo de su ser.

_Caminando por la acera tres niños de doce años paseaban sin ninguna prisa en particular. En medio de los dos hombres, una chica; los tres amigos, los tres unidos. A cada local que llegaban a pasar una amable persona les saludaba, en especial a ese rubio sonriente, que agradecía con una inconfundible sonrisa y una leve reverencia._

_-Es genial'ttebayo—grito el rubio—, ¡Ya verán! Lo Lograremos—y aunque ninguno tenia un sueño o meta en especial, la cumplirían cuando la encontraran, lucharían por ella cuando la hallaran, definitivamente. La peli rosa sonrió con calidez mientras el moreno soltó un bufido de audible aburrimiento._

_Mientras, Naruto comenzaba a tararear una canción más que conocida para los otros dos, aunque a decir verdad, jamás la habían escuchado en ninguna otra parte que no fueran los labios del Uzumaki._

_A las afueras de esa moderna localidad, estaban sus casas, en la colina, donde se apreciaba sin lugar a dudas una de las mejores vistas que hay en el mundo, el atardecer que cada día se cernía con lentitud, como renuente a abandonar el cielo, los colores rojizos, naranjas y amarillos se alzaban imponentes, dejando una visión maravillosa._

_Naruto podía jurar que cada día, se escuchaba una suave melodía en ese lugar, en ese justo momento, que, junto a la suave brisa, hacia danzar las ramas de los arboles, acariciaba el césped y movía las nubes._

_En esa colina, que se juntaban sus caminos a casa, a la que llegaban cada día, y cada tarde se despedían. Su lugar especial, junto al enorme cedro, que con su torcido tronco, les baba un perfecto lugar para juntarse, sentados a su sombra sobre la hierba, donde aun colgaba ese columpio para los tres niños que antes habían sido, ¿Y, por qué no? Aun eran._

-¿Por qué?—pregunto dolida—No es justo…él no—y volvió a llorar, estaba vez, siendo sus sollozos ahogados por las prendas negras del mayor, que tenía una mirada implacable, llena de seriedad, pero ensombrecida por el dolor.

-Él era un préstamo…uno que ya nos pidieron de vuelta—contesto sin miramientos el hombre, que con sus masculinas manos, acariciaba los cabellos rosas.

Ella solo pudo gritar con agonía ante lo dicho; un préstamo, un lujoso préstamo que no era eterno… ¿Qué tan egoísta sonaría que preferiría que él se hubiera marchado después que ella, para así evitar ese dolor que ahora le carcomía?

-_Hasta que apague el sol…seremos los tres, hasta que apague el sol´ttebayo—dijo con seguridad el rubio, mostrado sus blancos dientes a sus dos amigos que le miraban con expectación._

_-Sucederá algún día—contesto con simpleza Sasuke ante la afirmativa de su rubio amigo—Algún día se apagara el sol—_

_-Maldito bastardo—gruño—Lo que yo quiero decir, es siempre estaremos juntos, ¡insensible!—hizo un mohín y volteo la cara ofendido ante el poco sentimiento que tenia el moreno._

_-Seria genial ¿Ne?—cuestiono a su vez la peli rosa—Que estuviéramos juntos hasta que se apagara el sol—Sasuke bufo ante esa ilusión y Naruto asintió con energía al ver que su amiga lo apoyaba._

_-Vamos Sasuke…Sera una promesa—animo el blondo—Juntos…más allá del Sol—para su sorpresa, Naruto bajo del árbol y enlazo su meñique con el de Sasuke y el otro con el de Sakura, esta ultima y Naruto se permitieron reír abiertamente, mientras que Sasuke solo embozaba una media sonrisa y soltaba un suspiro feliz._

_Y en aquel momento sintieron que podían estar juntos, de verdad, por siempre._

Y, aunque al pasar del tiempo, supieron que eso era imposible, que en algún momento, uno se alejaría del otro, preferían pensar que si lo estarían, que estarían juntos mucho más tiempo que el sol estuviera ardiendo fuertemente en el cielo. Dejaron de creer que podían vencer al tiempo, pero seguían manteniendo la ilusión de que siempre serian los tres; a su propio modo, a su propia visión.

Pero ahora, ahora no podían vencer a el tiempo, y sentían como este jugaba con ellos, retrasando momentos y adelantando otros.

-Nuestro sitio especial ¿Ne?—dijo son una sonrisa triste, aun dejando escapar las lagrimas, que se perdían entre sus ropas y su piel—Hace unos días estamos los tres aquí y ahora…—

-Sakura—llamo, como pidiendo clemencia—Por favor—susurro agachando su mirada, aun faltaba para el atardecer, que ahora dolía, cuando antes lo esperaban con ansias.

-Lo sé Sasuke…lo sé—y dejo de hablar, porque de seguir haciéndolo, sentiría como su llanto formaba de nuevo un nudo en su garganta, y seria incapaz de hablar más, aun si quisiera gritar.

_De nuevo aquella tonadita salía de los labios del rubio, mientras Sasuke leía un libro y Sakura dibujaba a su rubio amigo._

_-Deberías ser cantante, Naruto, tienes buena voz—comento al aire Sakura mientras seguía con su labor, esperando los tres el atardecer de ese día._

_-Si quieres dejar a la gente sorda, Sakura, síguelo animando con esa idea—aseguro Sasuke sin levantar la mirada de su libro_

_-Te da envidia teme, de que yo sepa cantar y tu no´ttebayo—saco la lengua a su amistoso enemigo, gesto que no se le había quitado al pasar de los años, aun cuando ya tenían los 17._

_-Más quisieras dobe—contratacó el morocho, Naruto se abalanzo contra él y comenzaron a rodar sobre el casi seco pasto, haciéndolo crujir, Sakura bufo decepcionada y molesta, ¡Tan bien que iba su dibujo! Más ese enojo se esfumo de pronto cuando su ojos se iluminaron y emocionada llamo a sus amigos._

_-¡Miren chicos, miren!—apunto al cielo y los otros dos dejaron de pelear, para ver la luna alzarse perfecta sobre el creciente crepúsculo; donde se hallaba el satélite, estaba de un azul oscuro que se iba degradando cada vez mas abajo dejando predominar los característicos tonos rojizos que aparecían cuando se ocultaba el sol._

_En esa ocasión, Sakura miraba embelesada el cielo; Naruto y Sasuke también, con la diferencia de que sus manos jamás dejaron de estar entrelazadas._

La verde mirada no se separaba del horizonte, que cada vez más intensificaba su color naranja amarillento. La brisa le removió los cabellos, con tal soltura, como si fuese el mismo Uzumaki quien jugueteaba con ellos. Mientras que Sasuke sintió como sus labios temblaban por un ligero cosquilleo.

¿A que sabían las despedidas?

A amargura total…más cuando no son deseadas.

-Hasta que apague el sol…apague el Sol—estirando una mano, como si pudiera sostener el circulo brillante, Sakura quiso retener entre sus manos aquel anochecer antes de que se completará.

Y es que de verlo todo, sabrían que estarían dando pie a una vida sin él.

_-¿Acaso aun no has salido de tu casa dobe?...Eres un impuntual—gruño Sasuke, sentándose sin delicadeza al borde de la fuente, sintiendo el roció llenarlo, el verano se acercaba y el calor se sentía aun más presente. Las risas de los niños jugueteando, no hacia mas que alterarle los nervios aun más—Cinco minutos más, y olvídate que esperare mas que eso—sentencio antes de dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás, antes de recibir un comentario que le obligo a erguirse con un perceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas—Serás baka—y colgó…«Me amas tanto que me esperarías hasta el anochecer»._

_No, claro que no, lo amaba tanto, que lo esperaría una vida._

_Aquella tarde, cuando Sakura se fue a su casa, ellos dos se quedaron un poco más, siendo iluminados por las farolas de las calles, las estrellas brillaban más de lo usual, y aquella noche en particular, hacia un calor asombroso._

_Naruto se balanceaba en el columpio, que había permanecido ahí desde que tenían cerca de cinco años, y aun resistía como sus primeros días, donde lo hacían balancearse sin descanso ni tregua._

_Sin embargo, ahora lo hacia con lentitud, con dos personas sobre el. El moreno estaba sentado y en sus piernas estaba Naruto; sin decir nada, ni tenían porque, solo disfrutaban de esa vista._

_-Se te declararon hoy ¿eh?—comentaron al aire y para el rubio fue inevitable soltar una risilla traviesa_

_-Bueno, no eres el único popular´ttebayo—alardeo el blondo, sintiendo su orgullo inflarse al saberse querido por una de las chicas más guapas de la universidad._

_-Claro…como se te declaran a diario—ironizo el albino mientras movía sus piernas incomodando a su inquilino. Como respuesta obtuvo un nada delicado codazo en las costillas._

_-Descuida teme, solo tengo ojos para ti—en son de burla, había soltado esas palabras, sus carcajadas no hicieron otra cosa que reafirmarlo, pero cuando sintió los brazos de su amigo apresarlo, callo al momento— ¿Sasuke?—volteo lentamente su cara, queriendo ver los ojos ónix de su camarada, pero solo encontró los blancos parpados cerrados, y su boca siendo apresada por otra._

_Por impulso, inercia, reacción natural, o como quisieran llamarle; la sorprendida boca del blondo correspondió al demandante beso. Juntando sus labios de manera única, entreabriéndolos y apresando entre estos el labio contrario, la lengua curiosa de Sasuke busco refugio en la cavidad ajena, pidiendo, robando y saboreando todo a su paso. Ambas serpientes húmedas, juguetearon un rato, con ferocidad y destreza, como si llevaran años conociéndose._

_-De verdad…espero que así sea—comento el mayor, haciéndolos volver a su cómoda posición inicial, recargando ahora su frente en la espalda cálida del que estaba en sus piernas. Naruto solo pudo sonreír mientras tocaba sus labios y miraba de nuevo al cielo._

_-También lo espero de ti teme—y la respuesta que obtuvo, podía pasar por un simple y llano gesto, pero aquel bufido, para Naruto sonó más animado de lo normal, sabiendo así que era un sincero "si"._

_Seguía esperando en la fuente, seguía sintiendo esa mala sensación, seguía deseando que despareciera ese nudo en su estomago, seguía mirando su reloj cada minuto, seguía esperando al rubio._

_Pero nunca llego,_

_La llamada que le hicieron desde el hospital fue un mal augurio, la voz seria de una respetable enfermera que le comunicaba lo sucedido era más que una mala broma. Y cuando llego al área de urgencias encontrándose con Minato y Kushina, ella gritándole a un enfermera para saber de su hijo, él tratando de controlarla, y la mirada de condolencia que ahora hacia el doctor, eran definitivamente, la peor de las cosas que pudieron haber pasado._

-Vamos Sasuke—la peli rosa saco de su bolso la fotografía de ellos tres y la colocó en una cajita de metal, también puso el pañuelo de Naruto; Sasuke saco de su saco la pulsera que le había pertenecido, otra fotografía de solo ellos dos y ambos colocaron un pendiente en forma de flor que colgaba de una cadena de oro blanco—Una caja del tiempo—bromeo ella mientras comenzaba a escarbar a los pies del gran cedro, que parecía acoger entre sus raíces aquel envoltorio de metal.

-Se le dice capsula—corrigió el moreno mientras ayudaba a colocar la tierra en su lugar.

-Aguafiestas—gruño ella sin tener aquel ánimo característico de siempre.

Colocado el último puño de tierra, que fue estrujado por la blanca mano, se dio por terminada aquella pequeña tumba de sus recuerdos. Nuevamente los sollozos se hicieron escuchar, pero esta vez no eran de Sakura, eran de Sasuke que por fin dejaba escapar sus lágrimas, admirando ese atardecer, más brillante que cualquiera que hubiera visto antes, donde parecía que la tierra se fundía con el cielo, ambos de tonos matices, y las nubes cubriéndoles alrededor…

« ¿Te imaginas uno, donde parezca que la tierra y el cielo son uno mismo? ¡Me gustaría ver uno así´ttebayo!»

Y ahí estaba.

Sakura tomo el rostro de su amigo entre sus manos he hizo que recargara su cara en sus hombros, ya era hora de que él también se desahogara, y lo consoló, como meciendo a un bebé al tiempo que acariciaba los negros cabellos. En ese momento, la escucharon por primera vez, aquella melodía infinita, en un lugar que no fueran los labios del rubio. El mismo fin del día se las estaba otorgando.

Esa había sido la despedida de Naruto.

Que ahora los esperaba aun más allá del sol.

Sin terminar de lloran, ambos sabían que deberían ser fuertes y cumplir sus sueños por Naruto. Porque ya habían encontrado algo por que luchar, ese rubio revoltoso se los había dado.

**º)))).·´¯`·. Finite .·´¯`·.((((º**

**Bueno, antes que nada, gracias por leerlo, aunque no dejen comentarios (aunque si dejan les estare eternamente agradecida); ya había subido una historia "infidelidad" la cual, gracias por leer, de verdad, me encanto leer sus mensajes, con lo bueno y lo malo que les parecio LOl. Por otra parte, siento no haber contestado esos mensaje, dado que no tengo idea de como ser hace eso XD, pero en cuanto lo sepa, tengan por seguro que lo haré. **

**Gracias por leer, dejen review si les gusto, dejen si no, dejen si me quieren matar o algo por el estilo, se les quieres bye bye**


End file.
